Mom
by chocolatebyun
Summary: Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Park tak pernah menyangka bahwa anak mereka saling mencintai. Terlebih, kedua wanita yang tak lagi muda itu adalah musuh bebuyutan. "Bagaimana aku bisa bersamamu, kalau orang tuamu tak suka denganku" CHANBAEK! GS! Genderswitch!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Hello!

 **MOM**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIS IS GS FOR UKE! TYPO**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Baekhyun sibuk mengutuk eommanya. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis bermarga byun tersebut sudah masuk semester 4 dan eommanya ingin ikut mengambil nilai mata kuliahnya. Ya Tuhan, ia bukan anak kelas 1 sekolah dasar yang perlu bantuan orang tua untuk mengambilkan rapot.

Sejak semalam, gadis manis ini sudah uring-uringan. Sebisa mungkin menolak secara halus keinginan orang tuanya dengan berbagai alasan. Entah karena dosennya tidak masuk atau letak ruangannya yang jauh dari parkiran. Bahkan mahasiswa yang sering menggoda ibu-ibu juga turut dijadikan alasan.

" Baekhyun-ah, memangnya kenapa kalau eomma ke kampusmu?"

Nyonya Byun bertanya penuh selidik pada putrinya itu. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak habis pikir dengan akal pikiran wanita tua itu.

"Eomma, aku malu.. Aku kan bukan anak sekolah dasar lagi" Baekhyun merajuk dengan puppy eyesnya. Salah satu senjata khas untuk meluluhkan hati siapapun. Well, tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Nyonya Byun.

Nyonya Byun menatap putrinya penuh sayang. Umurnya sudah 20 tahun dan putrinya itu masih saja berperilaku layaknya gadis umur 10 tahun. " Tenanglah. Eomma kan hanya ingin tahu nilai mu. Memangnya salah dengan itu? Eomma janji tak akan bertingkah menyebalkan"

"T-tapi.."

"Kenapa, takut kalah cantik dengan eomma mu?"

Baekhyun ternganga mendapati lelucon garing eommanya. Heol, wanita di hadapannya benar-benar tak tahu umur. Usianya sudah berkepala empat dan ia masih ingin adu kecantikan dengan anaknya yang baru berumur 20 tahun, berparas cantik dengan hidung bangir, mata berkilau, dan pipi yang menggemaskan. Kurasa kalian sudah tau siapa pemenangnya.

Nyonya Byun melepas tawanya kala mendapati Baekhyun ternganga. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan penampilan modis dan wajah yang menurutnya tak kalah cantik dengan putrinya itu.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas pelan melihat kelakuan eommanya. Katanya, ia tidak akan bertingkah menyebalkan tapi sekarang saja sudah begini. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir jika besok eommanya ikut ke kampus dan bertemu teman-temannya. Hancur sudah image cantik nan menawan miliknya selama berkuliah di kampus tersebut.

Ketika Nyonya Byun tengah sibuk dengan tawanya dan baekhyun yang sibuk menyumpah serapahi ibunya itu, munculah sosok ketiga di antara mereka. Bukan, bukan Tuan Byun. Ialah Byun Sehun, tak lain adalah adik Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap dua wanita berbeda usia itu. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas kala mendapati sang kakak yang cemberut. Sejujurnya, Sehun bukan tipikal adik yang baik, yang selalu menanyakan 'kenapa?' ketika kakaknya cemberut. Harus diakui, ia senang melihat Baekhyun menderita.

"Wah! Noona, cantik sekali wajahmu!"

Bagus, kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sehun membuat mood Baekhyun semakin jelek. Langsung saja, ia mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya ke wajah tampan sang adik.

" Byun Sehun, tunggu pembalasanku!" Api di sekitar kepala Baekhyun mulai berkobar. Matanya mendelik ke arah Sehun dengan tangan yang tergenggam. Sedikit saja, Sehun bertingkah menyebalkan, ia akan mati di tangan Baekhyun hari ini juga.

Nyonya Byun melihat pemandangan kedua putra-putrinya dengan sedikit khawatir. Dua sejoli itu bisa saja bertengkar hebat dan membuat seluruh isi rumah berantakan. " Baekhyun, Sehun, jangan mengacau!"

"Eomma, jangan membela cadel kurang ajar itu. Ia yang mulai semuanya"

Oke, pertarungan ini telah dimulai dan diawali oleh si cantik Byun Baekhyun.

"Noona, aku hanya bertanya. Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif" Byun Sehun tengah mengirimkan pesan kematian dengan menjulurkan lidah dan memincingkan mata ke arah sang kakak.

" YA! Sehun! Kau ingin mati sekarang? "

" Well, noona harus mati duluan sebelum aku"

" BYUN SEHUN!"

" Hei, sudahlah! Kalian ini sudah besar kenapa harus bertengkar terus setiap hari?"

Kesabaran Nyonya Byun benar-benar sudah di ubun-ubun. Baekhyun dan Sehun, kakak-beradik yang saling menyanyangi walaupun setiap hari berkelahi. Sebagai seorang ibu, Nyonya Byun cukup lelah dengan itu.

Sebelum amarah Nyonya Byun benar-benar memuncak, dua kakak-beradik ini langsung melempar senyum (palsu) dan berpelukan. Setelah itu, Sehun langsung mendudukan diri bersama eomma dan kakaknya.

"Eomma, kenapa noona bertingkah aneh begitu?" tanya sosok paling muda diantara keluarga Byun ini.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum licik dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. " Noona mu tidak mau eomma datang ke kampus. Cih, padahal kan eomma hanya ingin bertemu teman-teman noona-mu. Siapa tahu, ada yang tampan. Ah, masa kuliah benar-benar indah. Hahaha"

Sehun dan Baekhyun benar-benar sweatdrop melihat Nyonya Byun yang masih asik berkhayal.

" Eomma, berhenti bersikap seperti ini" Baekhyun memandang sebal ke arah eommanya. Gadis bermata sipit itu mendengus kesal sambil memperhatikan sang adik yang mulai terseyum (setan).

Sehun yang mendengar celotehan antara eomma dan kakaknya hanya bisa tertawa. Ia teringat akan satu hal yang membuat sang kakak tak ingin eommanya datang ke kampusnya.

" Eomma, kau tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun-noona tak ingin eomma datang ke kampusnya?"

"Wae? Apa itu Sehun-ah?" tanya Nyonya Byun penuh selidik.

"Ini pasti tentang seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Eomma tahu lah, apa yang terjadi antara remaja laki-laki dan perempuan." Ucap Sehun sembari mengerlingkan mata ke arah sang eomma.

Baekhyun tahu apa maksud pembicaraan ini. Ia memberi _deathglare_ kepada sang adik, seakan peringatan kalo ia berkata lebih jauh lagi, maka ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya hidup di dunia. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Byun Sehun, memutilasinya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil, lalu akan ia beri kepada kucing kesayangannya, Baekby.

" Sehun-ah, apa noona-mu punya pacar?"

Sehun memberikan _smirk_ andalannya. " Ya, itu dia. Ini pasti tentang pacar Baekhyun noo—"

"SEHUN-AH, KAU INGIN MATI, HAH?"

Baekhyun bangkit dan mengepalkan tangannya di dahi sang adik. Wow, ini akan menjadi turnamen tinju antar keluarga yang tak kunjung menyentuh kata 'berakhir'.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa kau punya pacar? Siapa namanya?" tanya Nyonya Byun tanpa ekspresi. Nada bicaranya pun terkesan dingin.

" T-tid-dak begitu eomma, aku.. aku bisa jelaskan" Baekhyun benar- benar panik. Kalau sudah begini, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dan akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mendengus pasrah sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

" Baiklah eomma, aku sudah punya pacar"

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya? Apa dia tampan?"

Di luar perkiraan Baekhyun, eommanya ini malah berteriak senang dengan mata berkilauan. Bahkan teriakannya sudah cukup membuktikan betapa semangatnya ia.

Baekhyun cengo sendiri. Ia bahkan dibuat _speechless_ melihat kelakuan aneh bin ajaib wanita di hadapannya itu.

Tak lain pula dengan Sehun. Huh, ia bahkan sempat berharap eommanya akan memarahi sang kakak. Well, kalau sudah begini, kedudukan akan berbalik. Dapat dipastikan, kakaknya akan memukulinya setelah ini.

" Namanya Chanyeol-hyung, eomma. Dia mahasiswa jurusan bisnis. Mereka sudah berpacaran dari setahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Chanyeol-hyung menembaknya di lapangan basket. Lalu, ia memberi Baekhyun-noona sebatang coklat, bunga dan album fotonya dari awal ia masuk kampus." Sehun berceletuk seenaknya, seakan ia tahu lika-liku kehidupan percintaan Baekhyun.

 _" Sebenarnya, yang pacaran itu dia atau aku, sih" maki Baekhyun dalam hati._

" Chanyeol-hyung itu sangat baik. Dia sering bermain basket denganku. Aku bahkan bingung, kenapa ia mau dengan nenek sihir ini."

Nyonya Byun tersenyum mendengar cerita Sehun mengenai pacar putrinya itu. "Baiklah, sudah eomma putuskan, untuk ikut ke kampusmu. Sekalian, ingin berkenalan dengan calon menantu eomma. Hahaha" tawa Nyonya Byun menggelegar di sepanjang ruang tengah. Wanita cantik yang tak lagi muda itu, beranjak ke kamarnya, meninggalkan dua orang berbeda kelamin yang saling bermusuhan.

Sehun memandangi kakaknya yang masih terdiam. Selepas kepergian eommanya, ia pikir sang kakak akan membantainya habis-habisan. Tapi lihatlah, ia malah sibuk melamun entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Bagus, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk kabur seribu langkah.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan tak tahu situasi apa yang sedang berlangsung. Kemarin, ia baru saja bertengkar dengan sang kekasih dan ia memutuskan untuk mogok bicara. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang. Eommanya ingin bertemu dan berkenalan dengan kekasihnya. Hell, ia harus bicara apa jika eommanya tahu mereka sedang bertengkar.

Baekhyun masih sibuk menerawang langit-langit. Ia ingat ada satu orang yang patut disalahkan atas kejadian ini. Orang itu harus mendapat paling tidak cekikan di leher atau cakaran di sekujur lengannya. Ya, Byun Sehun harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!

Ketika gadis mungil ini hendak berteriak, ia bingung dengan sosok di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dasar, ia pasti melarikan diri lagi. Byun Sehun, awas kau!

 **.**

 **-MOM-**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menyajikan segelas teh di hadapan sang kakak yang terlihat lemas. Peluh mengucur begitu saja di wajah tampannya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Entah kemana image cool dan tampannya selama ini.

" AH, AKU BISA GILA!"

"Chanyeol-oppa, apa-apaan sih. Kenapa berteriak seperti orang kesurupan gitu." Ia membulatkan matanya menjadi semakin bulat kala mendapati teriakan sang kakak. Ia mulai mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di sofa sebelah.

"Dosenku, kyung. Dosenku" Chanyeol mulai mengatur napasnya. Tangannya sibuk menghapus peluh yang sedari tadi tak henti mengucur.

"Dia gila. Aku harus menyelesaikan proyek ku malam ini juga, kalau mau nilai mata kuliahku bagus. Astaga, kenapa harus ada orang seperti dia, sih" Ungkap Chanyeol dengan segala keluh kesahnya.

Sang adik tentu saja tak hanya diam mendengar gerutuan laki-laki bermarga Park itu. Ia mulai menyodorkan segelas teh yang telah ia persiapkan untuk kepulangannya.

" Sudahlah, oppa. Aku akan membantumu sebagian nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo santai sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak desain jika berhubungan dengan bisnis, ha? Tak usah sok pandai, lah." Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara husky nya yang begitu menggema. Mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang bersedekap dada sambil menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol! Berhenti tertawa sebelum aku memukulmu!" Gadis bertubuh mungil itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya

"Wae? Pukul saja. Aku tak takut."

"KU SUMPAHI, KAU TAK AKAN MENYELESAIKAN TUGASMU ITU. DAN JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA LULUS TAHUN DEPAN" Teriakan Kyungsoo benar-benar maha dahsyat. Chanyeol sediri tak tahan dengan suara adiknya itu. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir, bagaimana adiknya bisa cerewet itu sedangkan eommanya adalah wanita lemah lembut?

Berbicara tentang nyonya park, wanita itu kini menghampiri putra-putrinya yang berseteru di sofa putih kesayangannya. Tentu saja, Nyonya Park juga tak tahan dengan teriakan putrinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengampiri mereka.

"Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, kenapa lagi?" Tanya Nyoya Park yang kini mulai mendudukan diri diantara kedua anaknya. Wanita yang tak lagi muda itu masih terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih bersinar walau terdapat sedikit kerutan. Kacamata baca yang dikenakannya justru menambah kesan lemah lembut yang dimilikinya.

" Eomma pulang? Tidak ke Butik?" Chanyeol berseru riang sambil memeluk eommanya penuh kasih sayang. Lelaki ini teramat mencintai eommanya. Dan ia tak segan bermanja-manja sekalipun di depan adiknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendecih melihat kelakuan sang kakak. Apa-apaan coba. Park Chanyeol itu lebih tua darinya, apalagi ia seorang laki-laki tulen. Dan sekarang, _good!_ Ia bahkan bermanja-manja layaknya anak usia lima tahun yang mengadu pada ibunya.

Nyonya Park masih sibuk mengelus kepala putranya. Baginya, Park Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeolie kecilnya. Sedingin apapun ia, semarah apapun ia, ia tak akan pernah tahan untuk mendiamkan ibunya. Ia tak segan bercerita mengenai apa saja yang dianggapnya masalah. Kini Chanyeol-nya sudah besar. Tampan, pintar, dan ia yakin banyak wanita yang terpikat pada putra sulungnya itu. Meski begitu, Nyoya Park senang, Chanyeol-nya tak pernah berubah.

Beda lagi dengan adiknya. Park Kyungsoo jauh berbeda. Wanita dewasa yang ingin mengatasi segala masalahnya seorang diri. Tak lupa dengan kicauan mulutnya yang menerocos begitu saja. Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo mulai mengupgrade teriakannya ke level yang lebih tinggi. Ia lebih sering berteriak pada kakaknya dan bercerita panjang lebar tanpa jeda sedikitpun pada appanya.

Omong-omong, ia lebih dekat dengan appanya, ketimbang eommanya. Satu hal lagi, yang menjadi keanehan gadis bermata belo itu. Ia sering berteriak tak karuan di kamarnya, seperti... seperti orang yang

Jatuh cinta?

Tenang saja, itu hanya pemikiran nyonya park..

 _Tapi, seorang ibu pasti punya batin yang kuat dengan anaknya, bukan?_

Kembali lagi ke acara chanyeol yang memeluk eommanya erat dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk mencibir oppanya.

"Eomma dengar kau tadi sedang ada masalah. Ada apa Chan?"

"Intinya dosenku memberikanku tugas lembur semalaman. Kalau tidak nilai semesteranku akan tamat."

" Eiyy, bagaimana bisa seperti itu. Kau berbuat salah? Atau kau lupa mengerjakan tugas?"

"Ani, semua mahasiswa diberi tugas ini oleh dosen gila itu"

Chanyeol benar-benar pasrah. Sepertinya, ia harus ditemani lagi oleh laptop kesayangannya dan segelas kopi. Huh! Menyusahkan saja!

Nyonya Park tertegun sebentar menatap Chanyeol yang mendengus pasrah. Ia usap punggung putra tampannya. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo hanya menatap kejadian itu tanpa minat. "Chanyeol-ah, malam ini kau kerjakan tugas itu dengan appamu. Saat penerimaan nilai semester nanti, eomma akan ke kampusmu dan menendang pantat si dosen gila itu"

Krik..krik..

...

Entah mengapa suasana mendadak hening.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja?" Nyonya Park bertanya pada kedua anaknya yang melamun serempak. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?

Lain lagi dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama melamun. Mata belo keduanya semakin belo saja. Jika digambarkan, mereka memiliki awan pikiran sendiri dalam benak masing-masing . Hingga tiba-tiba, "ANDWAE!" Park bersaudara itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak memecah keheningan.

"Eomma, jangan ke kampus plis. Aku akan bilang sendiri pada dosennya!"

" Chanyeol-oppa bener, tuh. Eomma ga usah ke kampus, hehehe"

" Kalian bersekongkol, ha?" Iris mata itu mendelik tak karuan. Tapi yang di dapati justru cengiran tanpa dosa milik putra-putrinya.

Nyonya Park menghela napas pelan. Beberapa menit lalu, keduanya bertengkar hebat. Tapi sekarang?

" Kenapa memangnya kalau eomma ke kampus?Eomma hanya ingin membantumu, Chan" tanya Nyonya Park lagi. Kacamata baca miliknya ia lepas dan ia taruh di meja yang berhadapan dengannya. Tampaklah mata bulat yang dimiliki seluruh keluarga Park.

"Tidak usah, eomma. Aku tidak mau eomma capek nantinya. Apalagi jika banyak orderan di butik" Jawab Chanyeol yang masih sibuk _nyengir_.

Nyonya Park hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sang putra sulungnya. " Eomma tidak keberatan, Chan. Kan, ini demi kamu juga. Mengerti?" tatapannya berubah tajam seakan berbicara agar putranya itu tak usah mengkhawatirkannya.

"Eomma.. Aku dan Chanyeol-oppa kan sudah besar. Kami bisa mengatasi ini sendiri. Iyakan,oppa?" Kyungsoo merajuk dengan nada (sok) imutnya. Apalagi dengan kerlingan mata di bagian akhir. Sungguh ingin membuat Chanyeol muntah sekarang juga.

Lagi-lagi wanita paling tua diantara mereka menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia lakukan. Sepertinya Nyonya Park kita tak takut terserang asam urat ataupun tengeng. Wanita perkasa! Atau authornya hiperbolis, ya? Hehehe

"Park Kyungsoo, eomma tak bertanya padamu. Ini kan masalah Chanyeol."

"Ya sudahlah, eomma. Datang saja ke kampusku. Jangan lupa tendang bokong dosen gila itu" Chanyeol mendengus pasrah pada akhirnya. Iya tau, eommanya itu keras kepala. Lebih keras darinya tapi tak lebih keras dari Kyungsoo. Adiknya itu selalu menang apapun perdebatannya. Cih!

Dan entah mengapa kini Kyungsoo kalah begitu saja..

Seiring dengan Chanyeol yang pasrah, senyum Nyonya Park semakin melebar. Ouch, jangan lupakan princess Kyungsoo kita yang tengah mendumel dalam hati. Lihat saja wajahnya! Seakan ingin menelan Chanyeol hidup-hidup karena tak membelanya. Ayolah! 2 lawan 1. Tentu saja kalah.

" Baik, Chan. Akan eomma tendang pantatnya. Kalau bisa eomma adukan pada rektornya. Sekalian..." Nyonya Park tersenyum jahil sambil menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"Sekalian apa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Terlebih dengan senyum 'aneh' milik sang ibu yang ditunjukan olehnya.

"Eomma, ingin bertemu gadis yang ada di bingkai foto kamarmu. Yang pakai bando kelinci itu, lho. Pacarmu, kan?"

Heol, mata Chanyeol kian membola. Bahkan sudah melebihi Kyungsoo yang juga ikut membola. Bedanya Chanyeol tengah bergidik ngeri sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak berbinar-binar.

" Eomma! Eomma! Eomma tahu darimana?"

"Waa.. Baekhyun-eonni!"

Okey, kalian tahukan respon mana yang dari anak sulung Park dan mana yang dari anak bungsu Park.

"Ooo. Jadi namanya Baekhyun!" Nyonya Park tersenyum penuh makna menatap sang putra yang tengah kehilangan kata-kata. _Speechless_. Ia tatap adiknya itu. Pasti dia! Adiknya itu pasti sudah memberitahu foto 'itu pada eommanya.

"Iya, eomma. Baekhyun-eonnie itu orang yang sangat baik. Aku heran kenapa ia mau dengan lelaki menyebalkan ini." Entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi sangat antusias dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Padahal ia baru ingin merutuki, membunuh, dan mencincang sang kakak.

" Kyungsoo, kau kenal? Coba ceritakan tentang Baekhyun." Nyonya Byun tak kalah bersinar dengan putrinya.

 _"Cih, dasar drama queen. Bukannya, dia tau semuanya dari Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mendecih dalam dua wanitanya bergosip tentang wanita terbaiknya._

"Baekhyun-eonnie itu seniorku di kampus. Dia juga jurusan desain. Anaknya baik banget, lho, eomma. Sebelum kenal sama Chanyeol-oppa, dia sering _ntraktir_ aku. Ya, walaupun sering kupaksa dikitlah. Kalo aku tanya tugas, diselesaiin sama dia. Eh, begitu Park idiot ini jadi pacarnya, kita jadi ga sedekat dulu lagi."

"Orang ini selalu nyabotase baekhyun-eonni. Setiap pulang sekolah, eonnie selalu ngajak aku pulang bareng naik bus umum. Terus dengan seenak jidat, Chanyeol-oppa ngajakin eonnie pulang bareng dia naik motor. Pake alasan biar hemat uang segala, lah. Padahal aku aja jarang diboncengin sama Chanyeol-oppa."

Entah ceritanya yang lucu nan menarik atau gaya bicara Kyungsoo yang membagus-baguskan Baekhyun dan menjelek-jelekan Chanyeol (?) membuat Nyonya Park tertawa begitu saja. Pacar anak pertamanya itu, menarik sekali. Dari foto yang dilihatnya, Baekhyun itu cantik. Sangat cantik.

Dan dugaan Nyonya Park benar, kalau perempuan itu adalah pacar Chanyeol-nya.

Kalau boleh jujur, mantan pacar Chanyeol itu lumayan banyak. Biasa lah, si tebar pesona. Dan hampir mantannya itu aneh-aneh. Setidaknya begitu pemikiran Nyonya Park. Kyungsoo juga biasanya tak pernah senang dengan pacar Chanyeol. Baru kali ini, Nyonya Park mendapati gadis mungilnya itu kelewat antusias dengan pacar Chanyeol. Dan itu sukses membuat Nyonya Park penasaran dengan si cantik Baekhyun.

Dipandanginya sang putra sulung, "Eomma benar-benar akan ikut ke kampus Chanyeol-ah. Bertemu Baekhyun juga, kalo bisa.

HEH?

Chanyeol terbelak mendengar sautan eommanya. Tidak ada acara mari mengunjungi Baekhyun, kan? Kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

"Eomma, Baekhyun sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kupikir, jangan temui dia dulu!" Ucap Chanyeol was was. Ya hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian saja, agar eommanya tak ke kampus.

"Sibuk apanya? Aku tau kalian sedang bertengkar akhir-akhir ini, bukan?" Terkutuklah mulut Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya, Chanyeol sumpal dengan kaos kaki miliknya yang tidak dicuci selama sebulan. Biar pingsan, sekalian.

"Itu hanya salah paham. Baekhyun belum mendengar penjelasanku!" Chanyeol geram jika mengingat kejadian itu. Ia ingin bicara pada si mungil penakluk hatinya itu. Tapi, Baekhyun tak mau mendengarkannya.

Nyonya Park bangkit sembari mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol. "Nilai semestermu masih 3 hari lagi, kan? Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Baekhyun secepatnya, Chan. Eomma ingin melihatmu sudah baikan dengan Baekhyun,nanti" Nyonya Park berlalu setelahnya. Meninggalkan Park bersaudara yang tengah terdiam.

Kyungsoo mendekati Oppa-nya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah murung Chanyeol. Aneh, bukan? Tidak, senyum yang diberikannya lain. Bukan senyum evil atau undangan pertengkaran. Kali ini tulus 100%.

"Oppa, aku akan membujuk Baekhyun-eonnie." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang memikat. Chanyeol menoleh pada adiknya itu.

"Kau tak boleh sia-sia kan restuku. Aku hanya setuju jika kakak iparku Baekhyun-eonnie." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan oppa-nya yang tengah mematung.

Chanyeol sendiri masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Pikirannya berkecamuk begitu saja. Mungkin, ia harus lebih gentle kali ini. Ia harus ungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baekhyun marah padanya. Berarti, ia sendiri yang harus membuat Baekhyun memaafkannya. Itu saja.

Bagaimana dengan tugas lembur Chanyeol?

Nanti! Persolan itu dibahas nanti saja, lah! Si pemilik tugas tengah melamun dengan tatapan sendunya. Sibuk menerawang apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya esok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello! I'm a newbie**

 **Maaf banget, ini masih intro tentang keluarga masing-masing. Gimana keluarga mereka?**

 **Diusahain, next chapter akan dibanyakin moment berduanya. Konflik juga akan muncul di chap depan. Dan ga cuma Chanbaek aja, ada juga official couple lain, kok!**

 **~Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. Gomawo~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Mom

 **MOM**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIS IS GS FOR UKE! TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Kalian tahu hari ini hari apa?

Senin? Selasa? Rabu?

Bukan. Ini adalah hari sial untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memulai paginya dengan teriakan cantik. Eomma Byun lupa membangunkannya dan berakhir dengan mandi tercepat sepanjang sejarah. Belum lagi, ia hanya disediakan roti dan segelas susu.

Byun Sehun? Jangan tanya kemana anak menyebalkan itu. Sudah seminggu ini, Sehun giat bangun pagi. Katanya, ia sudah punya seseorang untuk dijemput lalu mereka berdua akan pergi ke kampus bersama. Baekhyun tak terlalu peduli siapa yang menjadi incaran adik tampannya itu.

Satu hal yang ia tekankan, Sehun tidak boleh berkencan dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kakak Park Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya.

Ah! Setelah kejadian tadi malam, Baekhyun benar-benar ragu untuk ke kampus. Ia malas bertemu Park Chanyeol yang seminggu ini menambah beban hidupnya. Pokoknya, minggu ini adalah minggu terkutuk dan hari tersial yang pernah ada!

 **—** **MOM—**

Menjadi mahasiswa desain tidaklah segampang yang kalian kira. Setidaknya, dibutuhkan jiwa seni dan kesabaran tingkat dewa. Ayolah, desain adalah tentang praktik. Tentang bagaimana merancang karya dengan nilai aestetik. Bukan, duduk lalu mendengarkan celoteh Ms. Zhang yang masuk telinga kanan lalu keluar telinga kiri.

"Huamm.. membosankan!" si mungil tampak tak nyaman dengan situasi pembelajaran. Tak tahukah dosennya itu, bagaimana perjuangan kepepetnya untuk ke kampus ?

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Astaga!

"Perhatikan layar jika ingin nilaimu sempurna. Aku tahu nilai praktikmu memang bagus!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memulai memperhatikan layar berisi penjelasan miss Zhang. Entah beruntung atau tidak, Miss Zhang tak pernah memberi muridnya tugas bertumpuk. Cukup duduk manis dan memperhatikan pelajarannya, maka kau akan mendapat nilai sempurna.

Kolot memang! Tetapi itulah bagaimana dosen muda mengajar.

Semua mahasiswa pasti sependapat jika dua jam di kelas bagaikan mendekap 10 tahun di penjara, bukan? Dan ketika jam mata kuliah habis, Baekhyun tahu bahagia itu sederhana!

 **—** **MOM—**

" Luhan-ah, langsung pulang?" Baekhyun sibuk melahap burgernya ketika sahabatnya itu sibuk mengemasi barangnya

Luhan menoleh, " Baba baru pulang dari Cina. Aku harus sampai di rumah secepatnya. Aku duluan Baek!"

Baekhyun membenarkan surainya yang baru saja diacak-acak oleh Luhan. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus menemui Sehun untuk mengantarnya pulang. Cukup tadi pagi ia harus berlari mengejar bus dan memastikan ia datang lebih dahulu ketimbang Miss Zhang.

Baekhyun baru saja melewati taman jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara cempreng yang amat dikenalnya.

"YA OH SEHUN! KIM JONGIN! Berhenti menggangguku!"

Kyungsoo tengah berkacak pinggang di hadapan dua makhluk astral yang sibuk mentertawainya. Ingin rasanya, ia melempar sesuatu yang lebih besar dari sepatu hingga membuat mereka bungkam.

"Sunbae, aku mencintaimu. " Jongin sibuk tertawa sambil membawa selembar kertas milik Kyungsoo yang ia temukan di loker wanita itu.

Sehun menggapai kertas yang dibaca Jongin, lalu merebutnya. " Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana aku mengutarakan perasaan ini padamu! Bwahaha" Sehun benar-benar tertawa keras ketika mengucapkan kalimat klise tersebut.

"Astaga! Ku bilang kembalikan, Albino! Mana sini! " Kyungsoo berusaha meraih kertas di genggaman Sehun yang lagi-lagi berpindah ke Jongin. Namun nihil, mereka terlalu tinggi.

Jongin ingin menggoda Kyungsoo habis-habisan. Sebenarnya ia tak sengaja menemukan surat itu ketika Kyungsoo memintanya mengambilkan handphone. Dan well, dugaannya benar. Kyungsoo tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang kakak kelasnya.

"Well, nona manis! Kenapa kau tak menulis namanya. Siapa tahu kami berdua bisa membantumu"

"Astaga Jongin! Kembalikan! Ya!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa" Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya pada wanita paling pendek di antara mereka.

Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh pun tampak penasaran. Dengan langkah santainya, ia berjalan menuju tiga orang tersebut. Ketika Jongin lengah, ia ambil surat yang Jongin sembunyikan di punggungnya.

Jongin menoleh ketika mendapati seseorang di belakangnya yang dengan seenak jidat mengambil kertas tersebut, " Noona, bawa sini suratnya!"

Baekhyun mulai membaca surat tersebut. Dan ya, itu benar-benar tulisan Kyungsoo. Astaga, apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh cinta pada salah satu kakak kelasnya? Baekhyun nyaris tertawa ketika membaca kalimat terakhir.

Sehun melihat kehadiran kakak cerewetnya itu segera ambil langkah seribu. Ia tahu, Baekhyun pasti berniat menemuinya dan mengeluhkan ini itu. Daripada melayani keinginan kakaknya itu, kabur adalah opsi terbaik.

"Noona, bawa sini!"

"Jongin-ah, kembalikan! Hei Hitam pesek menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo benar-benar memberikan sumpah serapahnya pada si hitam, Jongin. Baekhyun? Ia pasrah dengan perang dunia ketiga yang terjadi di depannya.

Jongin tersenyum menjijikan saat dilihatnya ekspresi cemberut Kyungsoo, "Kyung-ah, panggil aku dengan benar, sayang! Baru ku kembalikan surat cintamu ini"

"Sayang? Kau main-main dengan adikku Jongin-ah?"

Dari belakang, tampak seorang menjulang tinggi mengambil surat itu dari Jongin. Seseorang yang mampu membuat Baekhyun tercengang sebegitu hebat. Seseorang yang paling tidak Baekhyun ingin temui seminggu ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum kepada adiknya itu sambil menyerahkan surat cintanya. " Simpan dengan benar, Kyung. Kau tahu perasaan itu harus dijaga dan tidak seenaknya dipermainkan, oke?"

Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja atau bagaimana, kata-kata tadi seperti ditujukan untuknya. Meski mata Chanyeol tak melihatnya, Baekhyun tahu kepada siapa hatinya berbicara.

"Oppa? Aku pergi dulu!" Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja setelah mendapatkan surat di genggamannya. Ia benar-benar malu, terlebih kakaknya tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

Keadaan benar-benar canggung setelahnya. Apalagi Jongin yang memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Menyisakan sepasang kekasih yang masih betah untuk diam. Baekhyun muak dengan keadaan ini. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Baek, kita perlu bicara"

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tak pernah main-main tentang dari tangan besarnya yang menggenggamnya untuk menuju ke parkiran. Baekhyun masih marah. Ia tak bisa semudah itu memaafkan Chanyeol untuk masalah yang sama.

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Baek? Kita butuh bicara. Kau hanya salah paham masalah kemarin, sayang"

"Aku tersiksa seminggu ini, baek. Kau menghindariku, kau mengabaikanku" Ujar Chanyeol sendu. Ia memakaikan helm pada si mungil pujaanya lalu merapikan surainya yang terlihat berantakan.

Baekhyun memilih untuk diam. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Otaknya mengatakan Chanyeol kali ini sudah keterlaluan, tapi hatinya begitu merindukan sosoknya.

Memang benar, otak tak pernah sejalan dengan hati. Dan hati akan selalu menjadi pemenang.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun pun memantapkan diri untuk menjelaskan penjelasan pacarnya itu. Ia melangkah ke motor Chanyeol, motor yang sama yang selalu mengantarnya dulu.

Mata Baekhyun terpenjam menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya. Tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang Chanyeol membuat gadis itu merasa tenang. Suasana hatinya perlahan membaik, bahkan dilupakannya kejadian di hari buruk ini.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah taman. Baekhyun tak buta untuk tahu dimana ia berada. Setiap tahun, taman ini dihiasi oleh beragam lampion untuk perayaan Lantern Festival. Masyarakat akan meluangkan waktu datang kemari entah untuk perayaan atau sekadar menikmati festival.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap air mancur. Tangannya masih menggeggam kekasihnya sambil memberi usakan halus di kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Hening. Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Chanyeol sekarang. Hingga, pria itu menoleh memberika senyuman paling manis yang pernah Baekhyun tahu.

Baekhyun muak, apa pria itu tak bisa lebih peka terhadapnya? "Chan, lepasin tanganku!"

"Kamu tuli ya? Atau ga punya telinga"

Chanyeol tak peduli dengan ucapan pedas gadinya itu. Ia malah balik mengeratkan genggamannya. "Kau tahu baek? Prediksiku hari ini kita baikan"

"Gak akan!"

Pria tampan semacam Chanyeol tak mengenal kata menyerah begitu saja. Diusapnya pipi kekasihnya itu lalu membawa kepalanya menghadapnya.

"Baek, masih marah ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Baekhyun-ah, jangan menghindariku lagi. Kamu hanya salah paham masalah aku dan Seohyun. Kita benar-benar hanya teman, kok."

"Pacarku itu ga suka bohong"

"Chanyeol kan sukanya sama Baekhyun" Astaga! Baekhyun pusing mendengarnya. Apa Chanyeol tak bisa serius barang sekali ini saja?

Ketika Baekhyun hendak mengambil langkah pergi. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menarik tangannya.

"Dia cuma mengajakku menonton" Ucap Chanyeol santai yang mendapat lirikan tajam dari wanita di hadapannya.

"Dan kau mau?"

"Well, aku setuju"

"Berdua?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun bersumpah akan memberi bogem mentah pada pacarnya itu sebelum kedua tangannya berhasil digenggam Chanyeol.

"Dia mengajakku berjalan-jalan dan ya kita menonton film berdua. Sampai tengah-tengah film aku pergi ninggalin dia sendiri. Besoknya, Seohyun dateng ke kelasku. Dia marah-marah"ungkap Chanyeol sambil menatap iris Baekhyun penuh sesal.

Baekhyun berdecak, ia tak butuh penjelasan tentang kisah berkencan sembunyi-sembunyi antara Chanyeol dan Seohyun. "Terus ngapain kamu cerita ke aku? Bukannya kamu senang bisa kencan sama Seohyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu wanita di hadapannya itu tengah cemburu, "Iya aku senang lah dia marah sama aku. Dia jadi enggak ngedeketin aku lagi kayak dulu"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol pasti tak sebodoh itu untuk mengingkari perasaanya.

"Jadi sudah tahu kan? Masih marah, hmm?"

"Masih"

"Yaudah bagus, deh"

Baekhyun merengut. Pria di hadapannya itu benar-benar pandai dalam memporak-porandakan hatinya. "Chanyeol! Aku benci kamu!"

"Kamu tahu, baek? Pacarku juga suka ngomong gitu kalau lagi minta dipeluk" Chanyeol yakin prediksinya hari ini benar ketika mendapati pipi Baekhyun yang perlahan memerah. Tangannya ia bawa menyisir rambut halus favoritnya.

"Apa sih, Chan!"

"Jadi, mau dipeluk?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, merentangkan kedua tangannya menuju tempat ternyaman untuk Baekhyun peluk. Dengan malu-malu, Baekhyun tersenyum menatap sosok yang begitu dirindukannya seminggu ini.

"Hmm.. Mau!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan Baekhyun di pelukannya. Ia mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya sebelum ia sadar bahwa kejutannya tak usai sampai disini.

"Baek"

"Ada sesuatu lagi yang.."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya. "Tunggu sebentar. Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu!"

Baekhyun ternganga. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa permintaan maaf Chanyeol membuatnya merasa menjadi putri di negeri dongeng. Matahari telah sampai di tempat istirahatnya. Lampion tersebut satu-persatu mulai menyala. Air mancur di hadapannya membentuk percikan spektakuler dengan beberapa lampu dekorasi.

Ini adalah hari terbaik untuk Byun Baekhyun!

"Wah, Indah kan, Baek?" Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa ia menjadi secengeng ini. Tubuh mungilnya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Chanyeol. Sungguh! Chanyeol terlewat manis untuk hanya permintaan maaf!

Taman mulai ramai didatangi masyarakat. Semuanya saling berbagi kebahagiaan. Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia ketika pria itu menariknya ke sebuah kedai lalu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu entah sekadar untuk bergurau atau bercerita tentang kejadian seminggu terakhir ini.

Hal yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar adalah ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya pulang. Hari telah berakhir dan ia harus berpisah dengan kekasih tampannya itu.

Chanyeol harus pintar-pintar membujuk Baekhyun untuk pulang karena gadisnya itu tengah merajuk. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol bersamanya lebih lama. Dengan santainya, Chanyeol akan memeluknya dan membujuknya dengan sedikit ancaman manis.

"Baek, pulang atau kucium disini?"

Dan Baekhyun masih waras untuk memilih pulang. Meski saat akan berpisah, Chanyeol tetap menciumnya.

 **-MOM—**

Sehun tak tahu kenapa ia harus terjebak di mobil bersama dua orang alien cerewet entah dari planet mana. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengumpat. Tapi keadaan semacam ini tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

"Eomma kan sudah Baekhyun bilang tadi jangan parkir disini!" Seru Baekhyun dengan penuh kesal.

"Memang kenapa sih, Baek? Lagian kampusmu kan juga luas. Tidak ada salahnya eomma parkir disini."

"Eomma berhenti mengoceh. Jangan buat aku malu di hadapan Chanyeol nanti!"

"Akan eomma pastikan Chanyeol akan menyukai eomma nanti"

"YA Eomma!Chanyeol itu kekasihku! Berhenti memujanya atau ku telepon appa sekarang"

"EOMMA! NOONA! Berisik!"

Teriakan Sehun membuat dua wanita di jok depan itu diam. Mereka kini menatap Sehun yang duduk di kursi belakang dengan tatapan 'apa kau baru saja mencari gara-gara dengan dua singa ini?'

Ditatap seperti itu tak membuat satu satunya pria di mobil itu takut. Ia justru menatap balik mereka dengan tatapan datarnya "Apa?Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Sehun melenggang pergi meninggalkan eomma dan noonanya. Berlama-lama di mobil akan membuatnya gila seketika.

"BYUN SEHUN! Kemari kau!" -Baekhyun

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN!BYUN SEHUN! Tunggu eomma hei"- Nyonya Byun

 **—** **MOM—**

Pagi ini menjadi pagi paling menegangkan dalam hidup Chanyeol. Pasalnya, Chanyeol benar-benar takut jika eommanya tak cocok dengan Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu mungkin akan cocok dengan Kyungsoo karena keduanya sama-sama hiperaktif.

Tapi Nyonya Park? Tolong, ia terlalu lembut.

Dan jawaban yang diperoleh Chanyeol hanyalah kalimat semangat dari appanya "Chan, tenanglah. Eommamu itu pengertian. Kekasihmu itu akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Langkahnya ia setarakan dengan Kyungsoo yang menggandeng eommanya menyusuri lorong kampus.

Semalam Baekhyun mengirimnya beberapa pesan bahwa eommanya akan ke kampus untuk bertemunya. Chanyeol pun begitu, ia membalas pesan Baekhyun bahwa eommanya juga akan ke kampus.

 _'Waa, aku benar-benar percaya bahwa kita berjodoh'_

 _'Tapi Baek, eomma mu tidak seseram itu kan?'_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia bahkan ragu apakah ia berpacaran dengan mahasiswa atau anak sd. Fakta bahwa Chanyeol takut terhadap eommanya membuat wanita itu tertawa keras._

 _'Santai, chan. Eommaku tidak akan membunuhmu. Ia akan menggigitmu sedikit paling'_

 _'Ya!Byun Baekhyun berhenti menggodaku'_

Dan tawa renyah Baekhyun mengakhiri obrolan singkat mereka.

Nyonya Park menatap putranya yang berjalan lesu. "Chanyeol-ah.." Pria itu mendongak. " Ayolah! Kau ini kenapa, hmm?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menggeleng, "Tak apa eomma, aku hanya khawatir tentang nilaiku" ucapnya bohong.

Nyonya Park menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk ke fakultas desain terlebih dahulu. Wanita berkepala 4 itu mulai menghampiri putra sulungnya.

"Astaga! Jangan berbohong, Chan. Tadi pagi, Appa mu cerita semuanya tentang keraguanmu itu" Ucap Nyonya Park mengelus bahu Chanyeol.

Belum sepenuhnya Chanyeol menenangkan diri, tiba-tiba muncul adik kesayangan Byun Baekhyun dengan wajah dongkolnya. Disusul Baekhyun yang juga sama-sama jengkel . Jangan lupakan tangannya yang menarik telinga Sehun.

"Ya! Noona sakit!Aduh!" Sehun mengadu dengan nada kesakitan. Ia berusaha menepuk tangan noonanya itu.

"Ah! Annyeonghaseyo" Baekhyun memberi salam ketika dilihatnya kekasihnya bersama seorang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya.

Nyonya Park tertegun. Kekasih anaknya ini lebih cantik jika dilihat secara langsung. "Annyeong pacar Chanyeol!"

"Ahjumma, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dan ini adikku, Byun Sehun" Baekhyun tersenyum berusaha memberikan kesan pertama terbaiknya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar cantik, Baekhyun-ah. Sehun kau juga tampan"

"Waa, terima kasih ahjumma. Ahjumma juga cantik dan anaknya juga tampan"

Sehun jengah. Apa apaan noonanya itu? Akting memasang wajah sok imut itu benar-benar membuatnya mual.

Chanyeol? Jangan ditanya. Ia senang bukan main ketika eommanya menyukai Baekhyun. Tampaknya, mereka benar-benar cocok. Chanyeol akan bergabung dengan mereka jika saja Sehun tidak menginterupsi,

"Hyung, nilaimu suda ditempel di papan. Kau tak ingin melihatnya?" Mati. Ia bahkan lupa soalnya tujuan Nyonya Park ke kampusnya.

Nyonya Park yang mendengar ucapan Sehun segera melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun. "Oh iya, eomma lupa. Eomma akan lihat nilaimu dan menemui dosenmu. Eomma pergi dulu. Duluan ya Baekhyun, Sehun!"

Nyonya Park meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut. Oke, ini adalah saat melarikan diri terbaik untuk Sehun sebelum,

"YA Sehun! Kemari kau!"Baekhyun berusaha mencari badan Sehun yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Noona, kau ini kenapa sih? PMS ? Kenapa jadi singa liar? Hyung hyung bantu aku plis" Sehun masih menggunakan chanyeol sebagai tameng dari amukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sendiri pasrah dengan keadaan. Dari depan Baekhyun terus meronta dalam pelukannya. Dan dari belakang Sehun masih setia memukul punggungnya. Kurang sayang apa coba dia dengan Byun bersaudara?

Pria itu kini mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun berdecak sebal saat mendapati Sehun yang sudah melarikan diri. Dan kenapa pacarnya kini malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya?

"Chan-ah, kenapa hmm? Kenapa jadi manja begini?" Ucapnya dengan penuh perhatian

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. Ia terlalu ragu untuk menyampaikan kegelisahannya bertemu calon ibu mertua.

" Masih takut?" Baekhyun membenarkan beberapa surai Chanyeol yang jatuh menutupi wajah tampannya.

Pria itu masih menunduk dan Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya dua kali untuk tahu jawaban Chanyeol.

Wanita itu kini sibuk mengelus pipi kekasihnya. "Chan, dengarkan aku" Chanyeol mendongak. "Eomma ku bukan ibu tiri meski cara bicaranya mirip ibu tiri. Ia akan menyukaimu. So, please stay cool and show me your smile"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum saat Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan senyumnya dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Pria itu menangkup pipinya dan dalam sepersekian detik memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibirnya.

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa pipinya memanas. Pria di hadapannya ini tahu betul bagaimana membuatnya semerah kepiting rebus. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menarik lengan Chanyeol ke fakultas desain.

 **—** **MOM—**

"Astaga! Nenek sihir! Singa liar!" Sehun menghela napas panjang setelah berhasil kabur dari amukan Baekhyun.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman sambil mengusap keringat di pelipisnya.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun terlonjak ketika sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. Sang pemilik suara kini memberikan tisu padanya.

Sehun tersenyum. Pria berkulit putih itu mengambil beberapa helai tisu. "Terimakasih, Luhan-noona"

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti bertengkar lagi dengan Baekhyun? Aku yakin kau tak pernah sekalut ini jika bukan Baekhyun" Ucap Luhan diselingi tawa manisnya.

"Noona, kau selalu bertemu dengaku saat aku selesai dengan ritualku bersama nenek sihir itu, ya?

Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Terkadang, ia benar-benar kasihan pada Sehun yang selalu menjadi korban sahabatnya itu. Tapi Luhan tahu bahwa dengan cara itulah Baekhyun menunjukan cinta pada adik tersayangnya.

Sehun merengut, "Noona kenapa tertawa? Kau bersengkongkol dengan Baek-noona?"

Luhan yang melihat respon Sehun segera mengusak rambutnya. "Ah, aku jadi ingin melihatmu dijewer Baekhyun secara langsung" ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Sehun-ah aku pergi dulu ya. Nilaiku akan keluar beberapa menit lagi" Luhan melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah pergi menjauhi Sehun menuju fakultasnya.

Bagi Sehun, senyum Luhan adalah senyum termanis yang ada di dunia. Ia menyukai apapun yang dilakukannya. Jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat saat wanita itu di dekatnya. Lidahnya akan kelu jika berbicara dengannya. Atau tubuhnya yang menegang saat Luhan menyentuhnya.

Sehun hanya terlalu ragu apakah ini sesuatu yang spesial atau tidak.

Jika seluruh tubuhnya mengatakan tidak, maka dengan mudah hatinya akan mengatakan dirinya tengah jatuh cinta.

 **—** **MOM—**

Suasana kantin memang tak pernah sepi. Kebanyakan mahasiswa akan setuju jika kantin adalah tempat pelampiasan kefrustrasian. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Mendapati kekasihnya yang tak kunjung tenang, ia pun berinisiatif mengajaknya ke kantin dan melanjutkannya dengan obrolan singkat.

Chanyeol masih uring-uringan. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengajaknya bertemu eommanya bukan ke kantin. Bagaimanapun bujukannya selama masih belum bertemu hati Chanyeol tidak akan tenang.

"Kenapa malah ke kantin sih Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat.

"Habisnya kamu masih begitu, sih" Baekhyun kini melahap French fries yang dibelinya.

" Baek, I'm okay. Kita selesaikan ini dan aku akan baik-baik saja"

"No, you're not. Wajahmu masih kelihatan parno"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya. Jujur Baekhyun cemas juga dengan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Wanita itu kini mengelus pipi Chanyeol penuh cinta.

"Chan jangan parno, ah. Aku jadi khawatir kalau begini. Biasanya kamu kan dumbass"

Pria di hadapan Baekhyun itu kini mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun mesra. "Dumbass? Baiklah, sayang. Ayo kita bertemu eommamu."

Chanyeol kini menarik Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kantin. Baekhyun tak punya alasan untuk tidak tertawa melihat kekasihnya itu telah kembali tertawa. Ia mulai menyetarakan langkahnya dan menguatkan pegangannya. Ia melihat sorot mata Chanyeol. Sorot mata itu tetap sama, penuh cinta dan keberanian.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju fakultasnya. Pria itu berdoa agar Nyonya Byun menyukainya. Sama seperti kedua putra-putrinya yang begitu dekat dengannya. Huh! It will be easy, right?

Belum sampai di fakultas desain, Baekhyun menunjuk suatu tempat. " Chan lihat, eommaku disana. Dan, eh dia bersama eommamu! Ayo kita kesana!"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk wanitanya. Di dapatinya seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Baekhyun tengah berhadapan dengan eommanya. Kalau begini Chanyeol tak akan takut!

 _"Sepertinya,eomma mengenal Nyonya Byun. Ah, kenapa tadi aku mesti gelisah?" Chanyeol berucap dalam hati._

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menyusul Baekhyun mendekati kedua wanita berumur tersebut.

Setelahnya adalah hal yang tidak ingin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saksikan. Tubuh Baekhyun kini menegang. Tangannya bergetar dan air matanya tumpah begitu saja.

PLAK!

Nyonya Byun menampar Nyonya Park dengan keras di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **First at all, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin.**

 **Aku juga minta maaf udah slow update. Aku baru aja Ujian Nasional dan baru bisa ngehandle ff ini. mianhae~**

 **Chapter kedua ini udah ada awal permasalahannya. Dan aku masukin university's life. Padahal aku sama sekali gatau masalah kuliah. Jadi tolong kasih masukan aja kalau misal ada masalah sama perkuliahan hehe. Review kalian sangat membantuku buat ngelanjutin ff ini!**

 **Review terus yaa jangan lupa, gomawo**


End file.
